CUERVO
by kurakurapika
Summary: Una historia que tenía que ser contada. Una relación que no merecía tener un final. ¿Desde cuándo el amor era considerado un pecado? Pues desde el momento en que ese amor intento prosperar. [LawxSanji]
**CUERVO**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes de One Piece, le pertenecen al mangaka Eichiro Oda.

 **Clasificación:** M por contener violencia verbal, física, y temas sexuales.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, violación, muerte de personajes.

 **Pairing:** Law x Sanji

 **Resumen:**

 _ **«Una historia que tenía que ser contada.**_

 _ **Una relación que no merecía tener un final.**_

 _ **¿Desde cuándo el amor era considerado un pecado?**_

 _ **Pues desde el momento en que ese amor intento prosperar»**_

 _ **LawxSanji**_

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Dedico esta historia a mi beta (mi hermana) por apoyarme en todo, ya que gracias a sus extraños comentarios y correcciones en mis demás historias, (que al final solo me confundieron por completo) este fic no hubiera nacido. Solo será dos capítulos, solo el tiempo dirá si decido convertirlo en long fic X,D_

 _De antemano, les agradezco en tomarse tiempo para leer este fic._

 _ **CUERVO**_

 _En el suelo pongo_

 _Dolor sin emoción_

 _Puedo ver mi vida destellar_

 _Ante mis ojos_

 _Muerto me caigo dormido_

 _Esto es todo un sueño_

 _Despiértame estoy viviendo una pesadilla_

 _No moriré (No moriré)_

 _Sobreviviré_

 _No moriré, esperare aquí por ti_

 _Me siento vivo, cuando tu estas a mi lado_

— _ **Three Days Grace—Time of Dying—**_

 **~ † ~**

Aquella ave carroñera que era considerada como el heraldo de la muerte y símbolo de los malos presagios, lanzo hacia el cielo un graznido bravo y profundo. Sus alas esplendorosas, tan oscuras como la noche misma, se extendieron violentamente mostrando así su agresividad incontrolable. Detrás de él la luna llena resaltaba su figura siniestra, y sus ojos grises plateados se inyectaron de sangre y una profunda ira, que se suponía un ser como él no experimentaría.

Maldecía desde lo alto al universo entero y aborrecía a aquellos que tuvieron el descaro de arrebatarle lo único que creyó valía la pena en este mundo, había encontrado la felicidad y fue condenado tan solo por intentar amar.

Desde ahora el mundo de las sombras le pertenecería, trabajaría para fuerzas superiores que nadie creería que existían, aun sabiendo que condenaría su existencia por la eternidad de las tinieblas, no se echaría atrás. Desde que aquellos ojos azules penetraron en los suyos y los mismos se extinguieron de la luz de la vida frente a él; había perdido todas sus esperanzas en los seres celestiales, renunciado a toda su fe.

Aun recordaba cuando solo era un instrumento divino, sin emociones ni sentimientos, donde el único propósito de su existencia era la recolección de almas y guiarlas con los Ángeles, quienes decidirían su destino, ya sea guiándolas al cielo o condenándolas a las profundidades del infierno. Fue ahí, durante una cruzada de reconocimiento en una ciudad del Norte, en donde lo conoció.

Aquella alma rebosaba de un brillo singular que lo resaltaba de entre los demás. Ese brillo era tan único. Ese hombre mismo era único.

El viento de la noche era helado como de las tierras más lejanas de Siberia; pero dentro aquel lugar, la calidez reinaba como si poseyera su propio sol. La música de una infinidad de violines, arpas y pianolas los envolvía de forma seductora, extasiando sus mentes con su airosa melodía en un baile casual de mascarillas.

Cuando por coincidencia del destino vio a ese joven bailando con elegancia y con una sonrisa discreta en sus labios rosados, algo dentro de él se encendió, recorriendo todo su interior.

Su corazón —si eso era lo que poseía— dio un vuelco y empezó a palpitar con mucha fuerza dentro de su pecho, obligándose a llevar su mano a esa región.

— ¿Quién… es él? —sin darse cuenta, el ente sobrenatural quien había adoptado una forma física para pasar desapercibido entre los demás, se le escapo en voz alta aquella simple pregunta.

Estaba tan impactado, que no sabía qué hacer, que decir o cómo reaccionar.

—Ni lo pienses, Law —desde su lado izquierdo hablo Kid, otro ser de la misma naturaleza que él—no te distraigas con un simple contenedor— Law lo observo desde las esquinas de sus ojos— nuestro deber como "Vigilantes" es interesarnos solamente de las almas de los que caen en desgracia y mueren. Recolectar sus almas para entregarlas a los ángeles, esa es la única misión para lo que fuimos creados y para la que existimos, no pienses en cosas innecesarias

—Tú no puedes saber lo que pienso, pero tomare en cuenta tu consejo —dijo Law colocándose un antifaz negro como todo los demás presentes, dando a entender que las palabras de Kid posiblemente ni siquiera las llego a escuchar.

Kid sonrió percatándose que su compañero no estaba interesado en retirarse de ese lugar. Dio vuelta y poso su mano en el hombro de Law; elevo la cabeza mirando al techo y cerró los ojos imaginando el cielo; Kid sabía que no había forma de persuadir a su amigo, se lo decía esa expresión perdida en su rostro; la caja de pandora estaba frente a él y este quería abrirla, sabiendo de las calamidades que le esperarían— Veo en tus ojos —Kid volvió a hablar— un brillo que no debería existir y que nunca creí ver en ti, así que lo diré de nuevo; no te busques problemas Law, ignora a ese muchacho, lo digo por tu bien, los mortales no tienen nada que ver con divinidades como nosotros— Kid soltó a Law y fue alejándose caminando tras las personas, hasta desaparecer entre ellas.

—Ignóralo, si sabes lo que te conviene…

Law estaba tan fascinado de lo que vislumbraba, que hizo oídos sordos a las advertencias que se le daba.

A pesar que ese individuo danzaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer y que muchas otras parejas bailaban a su alrededor, para Law ese hombre era el único que habitaba en ese basto salón, ya que todas las demás personas entre giros y piruetas, fueron desapareciendo en las sombras de la noche.

Su cabello amarillo sedoso, se extendía a cada _compás_ de la música, y fue de un momento a otro en que su mirada azulada se cruzó con la de Law, hipnotizándolo por un segundo que pareció perpetuo.

Law no se percató de que sus piernas ya lo estaban trasladando hacia el joven muchacho, hasta que quedo frente a él. En su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa, al comprender que había hallado algo inesperado. Delante de él estaba su perdición, se había condenado en el mar de los ojos de una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero que en definitiva tenía toda la intención y voluntad de conocer.

Y como para arrancarlo de ese mundo de ensueño, él se agacho, tomo su mano y hablo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Law — dijo sonriendo, restándole importancia al gesto de extrañeza que desbordo en el rostro del joven rubio invadido— solo quería preguntarle si quisiera acompañarme a beber unas cuantas copas de vino, mientras me habla de usted —parecía la escena de un cuento de fantasía. Los dos se perdieron en el mundo que ofrecían sus miradas, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos, pero el planeta continuaba girando mostrándoles lo insignificantes que eran.

El rubio no alejo su mano y como si se tratara de una broma, hecho una sonrisa amplia sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Con un poco de duda por la risible escena, decidió responder.

—Un gusto, Sanji es mi nombre —Se retiró el antifaz del rostro por educación y con su mano libre retiro el que poseía Law, lanzándolo los dos sobre su hombro tras sus espaldas, intentando seguirle el juego por el momento. Law se paralizo cuando vio aquel rostro sin obstáculos, tan blanco, tan definido, tan contrario él— pero sabe, preferiría pasar el rato con una bella dama de compañía, y no con un simple bastardo caballeroso como usted — Sanji, sin dejar de verlo sonrió con altanería, intentando zafar su mano del agarre, pero sin imaginar que Law lo sujetaría con una mayor fuerza y terminaría por sonreírle también.

Su historia con ese muchacho había dado su inicio con un saludo, una pregunta y un fuerte apretón de manos, sin mencionar un sutil rechazo al puro estilo mortal.

El amor nace en donde menos te lo imaginas, con la persona que menos creías. Todos los planes de futuro, todas las demás personas, todos los amigos y compañeras, se pierden cuando encuentras a esa persona que de alguna manera sabes que es la elegida.

 **~ † ~**

La vida parece haber iniciado, el cosquilleo en el estómago es persistente, la gravedad perece haberse esfumado. Verlo, hablarle y ser escuchado, ese se había convertido en el nuevo y el único propósito de su existencia, en la de ambos.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda me está siguiendo?! —pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño y acercando una taza de café al primer comensal de la cafetería en donde trabajaba.

—Habla como si lo estuviera acosando —respondió Law, el único cliente que habitaba en ese lugar.

— ¿Y no es así? —Dijo Sanji con la ira en cada palabra realizada— desde aquella fiesta de antifaces, me topé con usted en el metro, en el parque, en mis clases de cocina, en el baño público, hasta juraría que me está espiando, incluso puedo sentir su presencia dentro de mi departamento —Sanji poso con fuerza su mano sobre la mesa, como para intimidar al hombre imperturbable—no estoy bromeando, será mejor que deje de seguirme.

Law tomo la tasa de café y le dio un ligero sorbo.

—Esas fueron simples coincidencias —respondió Law con simpleza— y si usted siente que estoy cerca suyo en otros lugares, debe ser porque no deja de pensar en mí —Law elevo la cabeza y sonrió mirando al rubio sin ningún temor— creo que me siento alagado.

Sanji se alejó de un sobresalto y su corazón comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, en cuanto el hombre alto lo miro y realizo esa extraña insinuación. Apretando con fuerza la bandeja con una mano en contra de su pecho, no podía explicarse que era esa sensación que lo invadía, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se agitaba _¿Quién diablos es este tipo?_ Se preguntaba _¿Por qué me siento así cuando lo veo?_ Una pregunta más. _Realmente serán coincidencias… no, no, ¡el me acosa, me persigue! Pero… ¿Para qué?_ Otra pregunta más al historial

— ¡Ba-Bastardo, acabe con su maldito café, lárguese de aquí y no aparezca más frente a mí! —Sanji dio vuelta y apresurando sus pasos, se retiró a algún lugar en donde no sienta esa sensación tan extraña en su corazón.

— ¡Sanji-ya! —Sanji no pudo evitar detenerse al oír la voz de Law llamándolo. No entendía que le pasaba, ni que fuerzas lo obligaban a actuar tan inversamente a lo que su mente dictaba — Sanji-ya, debo confesarte que… —Sanji giro lentamente y Law aprovecho para observarlo directo a los ojos en cuanto los capto— me ha encantado encontrarme y hablar con usted esta mañana, ojala que nuestra próxima coincidencia sea en un lugar más cómodo, como en una sala de cine o un buen teatro.

 _¿Quién es él?_ Se preguntó Sanji, la misma pregunta que alguna vez se realizó Law.

Como un aire fresco golpeo al rubio en cuanto Law se puso de pie, soltando algunos billetes sobre la mesa para luego retirarse. Sanji estaba paralizado, su rostro estaba notablemente enrojecido hasta el pabellón de las orejas, y la expresión congelada en una mezcla de miedo, confusión y algo de confort. Ese hombre era interesante, impactante, por un momento se imaginó sujeto de las manos con él y se indagó cómo se sentirá tocar esa piel.

Sanji trago fuerte y se paró firmemente.

—El sábado —dijo en voz alta, antes de que Law cruzara la puerta de salida— el sábado, a las nueve de la noche, iré a ver una película en el cine de la plaza central, sé que encontrarlo ahí será una maldita coincidencia que no podre evitar, así que traiga dinero suficiente, ya que usted bastardo, tendrá el honor de pagar las entradas a aquel lugar

Law quedo atónito, había pasado casi un mes desde que se encontraron en la mascarada, y mes en el que intentaba encontrarse con el rubio en todos los lugares posibles, pero ahora por primera vez fue el rubio quien busco su mirada y planeo un encuentro; Law se sentía victorioso, había avanzado en el camino hacia aquel cerrado corazón, y ahora que había descubierto la ruta, no se detendría hasta llegar al final. Asintiendo con la cabeza, termino por sonreír una vez más, retirándose sin agregar nada más.

 _El sábado será un día muy interesante,_ pensaba Law mientras se alejaba caminando por las calles aledañas a aquella pequeña cafetería.

Su existencia se había dividido en dos propósitos; como ente del otro mundo continuaba con su carácter frio y calculador presenciando la muerte de cerca sin siquiera inmutarse y recolectando las almas de los infortunados, trasladándolas con los Ángeles y que sean juzgados por estos.

Pero cuando se encontraba con Sanji, todo el mundo cambiaba. Dentro de él nacía un gozo que solo podía definirlo como: felicidad.

A medida que los días pasaban, los encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, y la confianza más segura y abierta. Pudo contemplar varios crepúsculos junto a él, se regocijaron en el calor de las mañanas y soñaban con un futuro mientras observaban la noche y las estrellas. Para Law, Sanji fue la luz en su mundo de soledad, su salvación de toda una vida sin conocer la verdadera felicidad. De desconocidos pasaron a ser amigos, de amigos a amantes y de amantes pasaron a ser un solo ser en el mundo, y el mundo no existiría si llegara a faltar alguno de ellos, a pesar de pertenecer a mundos diferentes.

 **~ † ~**

La máxima expresión del amor, era contradictorio, considerado el mayor símbolo de fidelidad y calificado como el peor pecado a expresar.

— ¿En qué piensas?— susurro Sanji, inclinándose hacia Law, acariciando sus cabellos y besando su rostro con dulzura. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban cubiertos solamente con una sábana blanca, y debajo de ella Sanji recorría con sus dedos lisos cada curvatura delineada del torso fibroso de aquel ser.

Law no respondió, con su mirada fija en el techo y con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, su mente vagaba en las posibles consecuencias que su acto de fornicación podría significar, y el posible castigo que recibirá al supuesto pecado carnal.

 _Eh pecado, le eh fallado al otro mundo, esto es lo más cercano a un crimen en el mundo mortal, estoy seguro que las divinidades no tendrán contemplación con su castigo ¿Qué debería hacer?_ Su mente estaba tan concentrada que ignoro cuando Sanji retiro su brazo de su cuerpo y se alejó ligeramente, recostándose de espalda, observando aquello que tenía absorto por completo a Law.

—Hey —dijo Sanji haciendo un esfuerzo por recobrar la atención de Law, sin tener éxito.

Sanji sintió algo raro en el pecho cuando logro ver los ojos dudosos de Law. Se sentó al borde de la cama, cogió su cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno posándolo entre sus delgados labios, mientras Law aun navegaba en pensamientos de reflexión.

 _¿Que pasara con nosotros desde ahora? Me he enamorado de un mortal, la ira de los cielos caerá en algún momento sobre mí, o en el peor de los casos, en los dos. Si tan solo..._

— ¿Law, me amas? —Sanji había murmurado una pregunta que de alguna manera llego a los oídos inmersos de Law.

Law se repuso, y se sentó de un movimiento cuando sintió que la voz de ese hombre que había sido suyo durante toda la noche, se había oído como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Observando su espalda blanca con detenimiento, noto la tensión que regía todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —dijo Law preocupado, sin ser la respuesta que Sanji deseaba escuchar.

Sanji solo hubiera querido oír aunque sea un _sí_ a su pregunta pero, posiblemente era mucho pedir. Que más podía esperar ¿cursilerías? Claro que no, como podría, si los dos eran hombres y los hombres no expresan sus emociones hacia otros, esa era una regla universal.

—Por nada —comentó el rubio, extinguiendo su cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita de noche. Se dispuso a levantarse para cambiarse e irse, pero de inmediato sintió los brazos de Law rodeándolo desde atrás y no se resistió cuando estos lo halaron y lo recostaron nuevamente de espaldas sobre la cama.

Law lo tenía bajo suyo, una vez más.

— Las palabras nunca fueron mi fuerte, se me es difícil expresarme — dijo Law, besándole la frente— pero, me preguntaste que si te amaba, y te responderé —ahora besaba su cuello con dedicación— jamás he conocido la felicidad hasta que te vi bailar en aquel lugar —Law sujeto ambas muñecas y las coloco a ambos lados de su cabeza, volviendo a perderse en él —te amo y sé que tú te sientes igual.

Law unió sus labios con el rubio, como aspirando parte de esa alma tan especial. Ciertamente había probado del fruto prohibido y lo único que le esperaba era el castigo divino, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, y menos cuando a cada beso y a cada toque que le brindaba, Sanji le sonreía de esa forma tan pura y a la vez pasional. Si de algo debía arrepentirse, era de haber existido por tanto tiempo sin saber lo que era amar.

 _Sí, nunca podre amar a nadie como lo amo a él. Si recibo un castigo por esto que siento, solo entenderé que el cielo no es el lugar perfecto que yo creía, y que las divinidades no son tan benévolas como yo imaginaba._

 **~ † ~**

Con un abrigo largo color café, y un bufanda blanca rodeándole el cuello, Sanji no sentía frio en el cuerpo, pero se había olvidado los guantes así que llevo sus manos hacia su rostro e intento calentarlas con el aire caliente de su cuerpo.

Desde la noche anterior la nieve no dejaba de caer en la ciudad, para muchos era una molestia, pero a Sanji le fascinaba el manto blanco que dejaba por todo el lugar. De alguna manera lo reconfortaba.

Caminaba por la calle dirigiéndose hacia su departamento con las compras de la semana, y una que otro ingrediente extra.

A esas horas de la mañana, sonreía como idiota en medio de la multitud que caminaba hacia diferentes destinos. Ese día festejaría su cumpleaños, uno muy diferente a como lo hizo en anteriores años, en donde compartía y bebía con sus amigos en locales nocturnos y en fiestas alocadas; ahora, solo quería estar en el calor de su hogar acompañado de Law y de nadie más. _El muchacho del antifaz,_ como solía decirle de vez en cuando.

 _Me eh enamorado,_ pensaba con alegría, _¡Yo! El caballero de las damas, me eh enamorado nada menos que de un hombre, extraño, inteligente, aunque algo despistado, debo estar loco y a muchos les pareceré enfermo, pero en realidad… es que nada me preocupa,_ Sanji se detuvo en media calle y miro directamente al cielo nubloso, sonriendo para sí mismo _. Nuca nada lo hará._

 **~ † ~**

—Has pecado Law, has caído en la tentación. Cualquier ser vivo cae en ella, pero para un ser divino como tú, está prohibido —Una voz de un hombre mayor resonó en sus oídos, como la caída cercana de un trueno. Impactante como devastadora.

Law se hallaba de pie, firme, bajo una luz intensa como la de un reflector y a su alrededor solo se oían las voces retumbantes de entes divinos, que estaban ocultos en la más profunda e infinita oscuridad.

— ¿Desde cuándo el amor es un pecado? —Law frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Se defendió, sintiendo que lo que se le decía, no era un tipo de reprimenda ni una simple advertencia, él estaba siendo juzgado, su amor estaba siendo debatido y juzgado, sin derecho a indulto.

—Law, abandona a ese joven y regresa a tu antiguo yo —Una voz como de mujer se oyó provenir desde su izquierda— Eres un Vigilante que se destaca por su excelencia, ibas a ser el próximo elegido para ser nombrado Ángel; hubieras podido disfrutar de los privilegios que brinda el paraíso.

—Encontré mi paraíso en la tierra —respondió Law con firmeza.

— ¡Law! ¡Entiéndelo, la persona que elegiste ni siquiera es una mujer! —Ahora era la voz de un hombre la que resonó desde lo más alto, como proveniente de la misma luz que lo cubría— ¡Lo que estas cometiendo, es la peor aberración que existe, una depravación que ni siquiera conoce condena!

—Si continúas con ese joven, te condenaras y lo arrastraras contigo—Law creyó oír la voz de Kid, entre la disonancia de palabras.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

—Ese joven esta desplazado del cielo, es un "alma caída", alguien que ya no merece recibir un juicio —nuevamente la voz de la mujer, pero desde su derecha.

—Eso no es justo, el no hizo nada malo, es bueno con las personas, no cometió crímenes, no mato a nadie —Law miraba de un lado a otro, como intentando responder a todas las voces que lo condenaban.

— ¡Él te corrompió! —Se escucharon un sinfín de voces al unísono.

— ¡Fui yo quien me acerque a él! —Grito Law mirando directamente a la luz cegadora.

— ¡Eres un maldito sucio! El cielo te está dando una oportunidad y prefieres al inmundo caído.

— ¡No lo llamen así!

— _¡Se está revelando! ¡No tiene la voluntad de reafirmarse!, ¡no podemos permitir que camine a sus anchas sin un castigo, debemos acabar con esta aberración!_

— ¿Que están murmurando? ¡¿Que están murmurando?! —retrocedió en medio de su desesperación, pero la luz que lo cubría también lo retenía, no podía escapar de ese lugar. Como si existiese una muralla invisible rodándolo delimitada por la misma luz.

—Debemos acabar con él y con el muchacho.

— ¡Esperen Sanji-ya no tiene nada que ver con esto! —temeroso por las palabras de reprobación, arremetió en contra de lo invisible y golpeaba una y otra vez intentando destruir lo inexistente—Si se atreven a ponerle una mano encima, yo… yo…

— ¡¿Estas amenazando al cielo?! ¡Que te has creído maldito malagradecido, tendrás un castigo a tu pecaminosidad, la desaparición no es suficiente para alguien como tú! —Las voces estaban furiosas y lo estaban sentenciado.

De repente un dolor insoportable nació en el interior de Law, que lo obligo a rodearse el cuerpo con sus brazos, sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente e incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo, cayo de rodillas al suelo, abrumado por el dolor. Se retorcía en la quemazón interna, como si aspirara llamaradas de fuego y que luego clavos salieran de su garganta cada que gritaba. Todo su alrededor se volvió rojo carmesí, estaba ofuscado por el dolor que nunca jamás sintió.

— ¡Hereje, indigno! ¡Vagaras por la eternidad comiendo carroña, ave inmunda!

— _¡AHHHHHHH!_

 **~ † ~**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer XD**


End file.
